Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a technique related to a method of performing a detailed operation on a display object with user's fingers in 3D imaging. In the technique disclosed in PTL 1, a user performs an operation with a glove including markers. A user interface device detects pinching motion based on the distance between the markers of two fingers.